Used to
by Powerberry
Summary: Chelsea starts to regret her decisions. One-shot.


Looking at him now, Chelsea started to regret choosing the Animal Dealer over him. Dont get her wrong, clear as crystal she was when she made her decision. But looking at him now...

How long has it been since their 18 year old selves were stranded on the islands? They weren't planning to stay...but things always didn't go as planned.

Chelsea's heart began to ache as she observed him from a distance. He was surrounded by girls, girls in bikinis to be exact. The blond boy with his dazzling green eyes paid them no attention. His gaze fixated on his fishing rod, beside him was a shirtless Denny teaching Lanna how to fish.

What was she doing here again? _Oh_. Right. Vaughn was returning today.

 _Vaughn_ , the man she once was head over heels for. _Once_. She was 19 back then, the love she'd only ever felt was the love she received from her childhood friend, Mark. But that kind of love came to her as brotherly more than romantically, but how little did she know.

Vaughn was mysterious, and he had the side that Chelsea fell inlove for. He was broody, dark, and he had a sweet spot. A sweet spot only _she_ knew. And boy did that tickle Chelsea's raging hormones. He was the guy any girl could have ever dream of. _A girl_. But she was woman now, how she wanted to take back her words.

The memory seemed to be fresh in her head, the day she rejected him for the cowboy.

Rose petals surrounding her. Mark was there pledging his love for her. Saying how much he loved her since then. Saying how much she loved her for her quirks, and her tomboy self. Recounting memories from their childhood, saying he remembered every little thing Chelsea loved and how he planned to do everything, _for her._ Saying all the words any woman would love to hear. But at that time, she was blinded by the beauty of the emo cowboy. It hurt Chelsea to say the words, but she knew that she would be lying to herself if she pretended, especially to him.

"I...I'm inlove with someone else." Chelsea muttered hiding her head from him, but the blond heard it. How could he not? Even without looking at her, he knew what kind of face she was making. Mark's determined face fell. They stood in silence for a moment The blond looked at Chelsea. _His world._ The one he swore he would marry one day. The only reason for why he existed. He stood as he watched everything fall apart. How he loved her, heck he loved her too much. He mustered up the courage to speak, if he had any left. "With...with who?" It came out like a croak. He brought it upon himself, this was his fault. Why would he want to know the name of the one who stole her away from him? The dreaded words came out. "...with...Vaughn." Everything else he saw after that was red and blue, but only Chelsea lit up. Anger and Heartbreak filled him, but he couldn't bring it out on Chelsea. She was his only light. She was his sun. He let out a low chuckle, then he approached her.

He hugged her, this could possibly be the last time he would hold her like this. He didn't care that she didn't hug back, or that she didn't smack his head like she always used to. Nothing else mattered now. "Please be happy, take care Chelsea." It was all he could whisper, his heart ached too much. Giving her a smile, he let her go.

Chelsea snapped back to reality when she approached. He had grown so much. She didn't know that Mark was capable of running a farm. Heck he was also the only reason the islands thrived.

They greeted her as she walked to the pier, to which she just waved cheerfully. Even _he_ did, and it hurt Chelsea to know that he'd moved on. The wound she left on him three years ago was healed, only to find out that she had a scar that she did herself.

Had there always been gold flecks in his green eyes? Had he always been this... muscly? Had he always glowed like this? Chelsea didn't know, but what she knew was that, he definitely looked happier. He was contagious, always smiling, always helping. He was like the sun, and anyone who was within a foot radius from him would bathe in his warmth.

 _She used to be his._

 **Its 3am and I feel angsty. It's not the best I've written but I just wanna let off some steam.Forgive me for wrong grammar/spelling/punctuation. I just feel like good guys like Mark are so underrated. And I hate that. Like, why choose the tsundere guy where you have to waste your time for him to open up? I mean, you could have that super duper mature guy, who would probably make the best husbando. Anyways meh. But I do like Vaughn though, its just that he's overrated. But meh. Gray, Vaughn, Neil.**

 **I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER FICS. hwehweh leave a review, or request fic ideas if you want.**


End file.
